


Stuck on You

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: That's Just Life [14]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Auto-Immune Disease Geostigma, Established Relationship, Final Fantasy VII Rare Pair Week, Gen, M/M, Planet Scar Syndrome | Geostigma, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Barret and ice never do end up getting along.Day 7 of FFVII Rarepair Week: Free Day





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and schmoop for everyone on the last day because I said so and because Cloud's being mischevious! 
> 
> A few things; 
> 
> This is an alternate universe where ShinRa has competition and where mostly everything is the same minus the trauma of the OG!series.
> 
> Geostigma is an autoimmune disease that affects 2 out of 5 people; it runs in biological families.
> 
> Cloud is raising his son and his half-brothers (the Remnants) from his father's side.
> 
> Most of AVALANCHE will show up in some capacity or other throughout both the prompt and the series as a whole. You don't need to read all of them to get the general picture but they are all connected.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Cloud absently chews on his bottom lip as he digs through his pile of sweaters for a black one. 

Somehow, he keeps getting the one Aerith never fixed fully, the one he met Barret in on their very first date. 

He calls Aerith, cradling the phone between his cheek and his shoulder due to it's lack of touchscreen. 

"Hey, Aer, that sweater keeps coming up and I've got a date with Barret tonight. Am I wearing it too much? Sould I tear the sleeve off?" He holds up the sweater and frowns at it out of habit. 

""Depends,"" she hums, ""Do you have 'Stigma on your left arm?"" 

"... Actually just got some this morning. We might have to up the dose back to some Mako and mostly Materia." Cloud admits as he examines the thick stitching Aerith uses on nearly everything she sews by hand. "Den's already wrapped me and the boys know to be careful with that arm. Tifa an' Rude an' Nanaki are swinging by to take care of the kids. We're either gonna come back to Kung-fu kids or passed-out ones because she wears them out." 

""Wear it. I mean, it's not like you haven't been extremely lucky everytime you wear that sweater or anything."" She teases before replying to someone on the other end. ""Mm, no, I'm talking to Cloud."" 

""Heya, Spike! I could swear that sweater's made out of, like, Cockatrice feathers and Cactaur dust with how lucky you've been lately. Leave some for the rest of us, will ya?"" Zack points out. 

Cloud snorts as he visualizes how they're standing, Aerith in the kitchen with Zack draping himself over his wife of nearly seven years with a teasing grin. "Same old, same old, huh? You two still laying on each other like cats?" 

""We do-Oh. I guess we do, Spike. Good luck on your date!"" 

""Bye Cloud!"" 

""We love you!"" 

The click of the line has him shaking his head but pulling the sweater on anyway, the thick band on his left ring finger somehow untouched by his 'Stigma.

* * *

Barret drives him with a blindfold over his eyes and then whips it off excitedly to show Cloud the ice rink he used to practice in as a kid. 

"Oh! You're gonna spoil me rotten at this rate, babe." Cloud sighs as he kicks off his boots to tie up his skates. He and Barret glide out together, nearly in sync after a year and a half on the ice together in Midgar. 

"Too much? I know I don't normally show off, y'know... Our anniversary was a good chance to take you home for a bit." Barret hesitates and Cloud kisses him to a halt, both of them wrapped up in each other. 

"It's perfect... Mr. Eco-Terrorist." He teases before he skates away with a hip wriggle he _knows_ Barret loves. 

"Hey, get back here you!" Barret laughs as he skates after Cloud, lifting Cloud up in a lazy twirl when he catches up. "Gotcha now, SOLDIER." 

"Is that so?" Cloud gives a wicked grin and licks Barret's arm, like a much beloved childhood figure. 

Barret groans and wipes at his arm, still willing to chase Cloud in a bizzare version of tag. 

By the time they're laying with their backs on the ice, they're panting and giggling every time they look at one another. 

"Mmm, I'm glad Den signed me up for that Parent Day." 

"Why's that?" 

"'Cause I met you, silly." 

"Oh." There's a pause and then Barret says, "I think I'm stuck of the ice." 

"Really?" 

"Mmm." 

"Hold on, I've got a trick." Cloud scrubs at his gloved hands, warming them up and placing them on Barret's slightly chilled skin. 

Barret yelps when he's free of the ice, glaring at the patch that kept him hostage. "Nibelheim just doesn't like me, I guess." 

Cloud clucks his tongue and kisses Barret to make him feel better. "If it helps any, someone from Nibelheim likes you?" 

"Now that I don't mind." Barret answers as he helps Cloud up off the ice. "... Wanna play hooky and go get some shitty hot chocolate from the vending machine?" 

"Never thought you'd ask, babe." Cloud grins as he guides Barret off the ice and kisses him until they're both warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
